Never Grow Up
by jg13145
Summary: Lily and James comfort Harry by singing to him.Years later Harry makes a promise.


Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift.

AN:Although I know this is 2 days late.I meant to publish this on Halloween in memory of James and is suppose to take place before the Fidelius Charm was placed.

* * *

><p>1 year-old Harry was crying. He wasn't hungry,sick, or even need a diaper was desperately trying to calm Harry down but alas, nothing seemed to work.<p>

"Lily!", cried out James."Can you come in here?"

_What did James do now?_, Lily thought._ He better have not broken another plate. The idiot could just fix it with his wand._

She walked into the room to find James freaking out over their son."James what's going on?"

"Harry won't sleep"

"What DID you to to him?", Lily asked glaring.

"Nothing I swear on Merlin's beard. I did was happy one minute and fussy the next. And yes I checked his diaper,tried to feed him, and he's not sick"

"Alright then," Lily said smiling.

"Alright then what Lils?" James was not liking where Lily was going.

"I think I have an idea but I need your help."

"With what?"

* * *

><p>Lily had placed Harry in his was looking worried,as if someone was going to find out about this."Lils,you sure this is going to work?"<p>

"It's the only thing I could think worked for me when I was a baby,so why not try it with him?"

"He acts just like said so yourself! I don't listen to music."

"But you forgot he doesn't have all your genes has half of mine." pointed out Lily.

"Fine.I'll do it. Only for your sake and so Harry can let me finally take a nap.", said James in defeat while conjuring a guitar and charming it to play.

The guitar started to play a song and Lily started to sing:

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_  
><em>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<em>  
><em>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming<em>  
><em>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<em>  
><em>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret<em>  
><em>I'd give all I have, Harry<em>  
><em>If you could stay like that<em>

_Oh Harry, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<em>  
><em>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one tear us apart<em>  
><em>No, no one will desert you<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>

James was staring a Lily and how quickly she was able to put their son to sleep. Then he felt something nudge wanted him to sing."Lils are you mad?", he whispered."You know I don't-"

He earned himself a _do-it-know-or-you're-sleeping-on-the-couch-tonight _look and gulped."Alright"

_You're in the Express on the way to the Hogwarts_  
><em>And you're mortified we're dropping you off<em>  
><em>When 16 there's just so much you can't do<em>  
><em>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<em>  
><em>But don't make us drop you off around the block<em>  
><em>Remember that we're getting older too<em>  
><em>And don't lose the way that you flew around in your pj's getting ready for school<em>

_Oh Harry, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh Harry, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<em>  
><em>No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred<em>  
><em>And even though you want to, just try to never grow up<em>

Lily was starting to feel felt an arm wrap around her waist and put her head on James's shoulder. Deciding to give James break,she took over the singing.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
><em>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<em>  
><em>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said<em>  
><em>And all your family's favorite songs<em>  
><em>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone<em>

_So here we are in a new home_  
><em>In a small village, they just dropped us off<em>  
><em>It's so much colder that I thought it would be<em>  
><em>So I tuck you in and turn your night light on<em>

_Wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>I wish I'd never grown up<em>

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>Could still be little<em>  
><em>Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up<em>  
><em>It could still be simple<em>  
><em>Oh Harry, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up,could stay this simple<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you (never grow up)<em>  
><em>Won't let no one tear us apart<em>  
><em>And even though you want to, please try to never grow<em>  
><em>Oh(never grow up), don't you ever grow<em>  
><em>Oh, never grow up, just never grow up<em>

Harry was now sleeping like a baby,literally.

"James?"

"Hm?"

"I don't wanna lose you or Harry."

"What d'you mean Lils?"

"I'm worried_"_

"About what?"

"The-the war and You-Know-Who.I just can't shake away the feeling that we're gonna be involved somehow."

"I swear I won't let Voldemort get near either of you for as long as I live."James held Lily closer and hugged her.

Tears started to come down Lily's face as she cried into James's shirt. James stroked her hair and whispered soothing words of comfort until he was only hearing Lily's soft had fallen carefully carried Lily to their room and tucked her into the bed making sure not to wake her up. As he was about to close the door-

"James?"

"Yeah Lils?"

"Do you think everything's going to be okay?"

James looked at her concerned face and walked over to her. "Lily you need to rest"

"But-"

"No need sleep and I promise to make sure Harry doesn't wake up".

"I'm still not sure..."

"Don't make me Stun you."

"Fine," Lily managed to get out of her mouth before she felt dozing bent down kissed the top of her head and quietly left.

* * *

><p>Harry finally returned to his home. He found his old room and felt a wave of mixed feelings crash. He explored the house and saw where the curse hit.<p>

He could hear his mother's screams and shook them off and decided to look over the stuffed stag and doe and smiled._Dad must've gotten them and annoyed mum a bit_, he thought. He moved around the room and saw a guitar._Wonder what this is doing here?_, he wondered as he picked it up.

All of a sudden, he heard two voices come out.

His gut told him he had heard the voices before.

_"Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>Could still be little<em>  
><em>Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up<em>  
><em>It could still be simple<em>  
><em>Oh Harry, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>Don't you ever grow up,could stay this simple<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you (never grow up)<em>  
><em>Won't let no one tear us apart<em>  
><em>And even though you want to, please try to never grow<em>  
><em>Oh(never grow up), don't you ever grow<em>  
><em>Oh, never grow up, just never grow up"<em>

"Mum,Dad...I promise.I promise to not grow up be honest, I don't think I can anymore,", he said picked up the guitar and the two deer and walked out of the cottage readying himself for the childhood he never had.

* * *

><p>An:Reviews,comments,thoughts,suggestions,or PMs are appreciated.<p> 


End file.
